The Night Sky
by EmaMissouri
Summary: A short one-shot...H/P also a song title prompt, for the forum P


_**So I haven't written for a while, it's been to hard with the recent news about Paget and A.J =( But I thought I would try and get myself going again with a song title prompt!**_

**Prompt : **BoB Airplanes

**Title : **The Night Sky

**Pairing : H/P**

**Hotch had been watching Emily closely, she was off, not with him, but something was bothering her. He hated to see her so down. However he always kept his distance from her, trying to help from a far, rather than by her side. She on the other hand was always by his side when he needed her to be. Maybe it was about time he repaid the favour, because this seemed more personal issues, which after the week they had, had he could understand.**

**He walked over to her and sat next to her, which seemed to surprise her more than anything.**

"**Hey, everything okay?" she gave a weak smile hoping it wasn't serious**

"**Yeah, everything's fine…it's just, and I know sitting waiting for a plane to take us home isn't a thrilling moment, you seem down…was it the case?"**

"**Not really, some…just the usual really, high emotions and over tired" she laughed lightly and he smiled, he followed her gaze to the terminal window.**

"**You know when I was growing up, my grand father convinced me that the lights from the planes where actually shooting stars" Hotch laughed**

**Emily turned back to him "Really? And how long did you fall for that one?" she replied nudging him lightly with her arm, she liked it when he was in touching distance. It made her feel safe.**

"**Till I was about seven" he mockingly bowed his head in shame, giving her another light laugh and exposing that smile she had grown to adore.**

"**Shame it wasn't true, maybe more people would get there wishes…." she drifted back to the night sky.**

"**Well what would you wish for?" he asked on the hope she would make her move.**

**She looked at him hoping to see something to make her just tell him she liked him, that she always thought about him and how she loved being near him.**

**But she shook her head away from those thoughts "World peace…obviously"**

**He smiled back at her but felt slightly deflated, but he did see a flash of her wanting to say something. "Want to know what I would wish for?"**

"**I know exactly what you'd wish for Hotch…." she replied not looking at him.**

**He leaned into her and breathed into her ear "That I would grow a pair and ask you out for dinner"**

**Emily's back straitened, she was stunned, but was trying hard not to give it away "You know I would so why would you have to grow a pair" he gave her a look**

"**I didn't mean like that Emily…" **

"**Oh…you meant…" she tried to sound convincing but she doubt he brought it by the look on his face, a mixture of amusement and fear "Me and you?… I suppose it could be worse" she mocked**

"**Well how about it? Would you say yes?"**

"**Of course I would…haven't I been obvious enough for you" the sat looking at each other a few minutes until JJ came over to tell them the plane was ready. They started to follow her out of the terminal and out to the plane. **

**They kept eyes on each other the whole flight home; they didn't seem to care if the others noticed. They were both to eager to finally succumb to what they were feeling. Find out if it was just lust, which they both knew it wasn't, or something more substantial.**

**It took them a while but the two finally had agreed a night to go out. And it had gone well. They already knew each other pretty well so it was a relaxed evening. Hotch found this woman whom he was sharing with, amazing. They didn't have too much in common, but that just made their conversations more intriguing. He wanted to learn everything about her and he hoped it would take him the rest of his life.**

**Emily was enthralled in Hotch's presence; she had never felt this relaxed on a first date before; it was great that they already knew so much about each other. Maybe the whole friends to romance could work after all; it actually seemed to make things easier. She wanted to spend what ever she had left knowing every little detail about him.**

**They got a cab back to Hotch's as it was closer, hands moulded loosely together. Both eager to get inside.**

**Hotch paid the driver and the headed up to his apartment. "You know I usual don't come up to the apartment on he first date" she smiled as they got into the elevator.**

"**Do you trust me?" he replied softly while cornering her in the metal box**

"**With me life…" she started to breath a little heavier. And finally their lips met with each other. It was soft and tender and other than the location it was the perfect first kiss.**

"**Sorry I couldn't wait…" he told her brushing her hair behind her ear.**

"**I've been waiting for that for a long time"**

**The doors opened and the finally got inside his apartment. Both calm in the knowledge that from this point on they would always have each other. More now than ever before.**


End file.
